Entities that provide content in the form of pages (e.g., Web pages, social networking site content) often provide the content to multiple targets as well as multiple devices types (e.g., computer system, mobile device, smartphone), each of which may require different rendering and layout details and restrictions. For example, a web site may allocate enough space on a page to allow the content to be displayed utilizing the full height and width of a typical computer display. A social networking site, in contrast, may only provide a portion of a full page for the content to be displayed. Also, the social networking site may require use of site-specific APIs in order for the content to display and render properly.
There are two common solutions utilized by content management systems (CMSs). They are to write multiple sets of source files, one for each target site, and provide post-processing to dynamically assemble content to suit the target site. Writing multiple sets of source files can be time consuming and expensive. Post processing generally relies on a best guess of what would be best for the target site. Thus, neither of these solutions provides a reliable and efficient result.